Nimesulide is a nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory agent (NSAID), which has poor solubility, especially in water. It has been formulated at various concentrations as a suspension in vehicles containing pharmaceutically acceptable excipients. These vehicles typically consist of aqueous gels containing about 1% nimesulide. Nimesulide in suspension may have limited therapeutic activity, as its percutaneous absorption is impaired by the difficulty of releasing free drug molecules from the suspensoid. Solubilised nimesulide, on the other hand, may offer the advantage of immediate availability of free drug molecules to the receptor site, and gels comprising solubilised nimesulide have been prepared using different pharmaceutical solvents. However, when the gel products comprising solubilised nimesulide are applied topically, they produce an unpleasant yellowish stain on the skin and/or clothing.